The present disclosure generally relates to attaching linear systems, decorative holiday lighting displays, ornamental light strings, misting systems, or the like to surfaces, such as gutters and other structural surfaces. Embodiments disclosed herein may be used for attaching strands of lights and the like on the exterior of homes, buildings or other structures using an enclosed gutter clip. Depending on the particular clip design, a bulb may be positioned at different angles with respect to a roofline, gutter or other support surface. Gutter clips are typically designed to accommodate a bulb of a particular size and shape (e.g., C7, C9, mini bulbs, and/or other bulb sizes).
In existing gutter clip designs, a portion of the clip is positioned between a bulb and its socket, such that preparing to hang a strand of holiday lights typically involves the removal of bulbs from their sockets, positioning clips in alignment with the sockets, and screwing the bulbs back into place. Such arrangements may advantageously provide a strong mechanical connection between the decorative light strand and the clips, reducing the chance that a bulb and clip become accidentally disengaged. The strong mechanical connection between the strand and gutter clips may, in some cases, enable a user to remove an entire strand of lights from a gutter or shingles by pulling on the strand itself with sufficient force. However, in order to attain these benefits with typical gutter clip designs, the tedious and time-consuming bulb removal process must first be completed.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide a gutter clip that substantially maintains the advantage of a mechanically-secure connection, while obviating the need to perform the bulb removal process.